Changes...
by ElizaM
Summary: A young woman looking familer shows up at Buffy's door asking for Willow's help one night.
1. Default Chapter

Auther's note: Fan fic takes place a few days before Anya and Xander's wedding. Kate is an old friend of Willow and Xander's. She is a witch who also is a slayer. It has been said she took up the doty of the slaying because there wasnt a slayer in the time where she was. She has somehow been able to live for a long time. No one is sure as to how and why yet.  
  
Proluge: suprinces  
  
It was late afternoon. The sun was going down.  
  
Dawn came rushing down the stair. The door bell had just rung while she was up staris in her room.  
  
There was another knock at the door.  
  
"Hold on!" she called.  
  
She had to slow down alittle bit or she was going to fall down the stairs.  
  
Finally she was at the bottem of the staris and to the door. Stoped a sec to chech her breath. Then opened the door.  
  
She saw a young women standing there. Dawn could have swearn she looked very familer. The young women had long light red hair to about the middle of her shoulders. About 5'6 tall. Thin about not to thin just right. She had green eyes. Had on jeans and a long dark color butten up coat.  
  
"I'm looking for Willow is she here?"  
  
She asked before Dawn could say anything.  
  
"Yeah..." Dawn said quickly before turning to the stairs.  
  
"Willow some girls here for you!" Dawn yelled.  
  
Then turned back to her.  
  
"Sorry about the yelling,"  
  
"It's allright," The young women told her.  
  
She had somewhat of an accent that Dawn couldnt tell that she had before.  
  
But it was hard to tell where she was from by it.  
  
Willow quickly came down the staris wearing a dark purple dress. It was little fancy.  
  
"Hey, Dawn-" She stopped when she was at the botton of the staris. She saw the young women.  
  
Dawn was now standing to the side.  
  
"Hello, Willow." you would have thought the mysterious women would have let Willow speak first.  
  
No, Willow told herself. she doesnt sound like that. so it was to be 'her'.  
  
"Oh, my god...she always said you looked like her but I never thought you two were idical twins."  
  
"Well now you know, Willow."  
  
The mysterious red head said before being taken in a big hug by Willow.  
  
Then Willow stepped back.  
  
"You aren't evil now are you?"  
  
"Oh no," The red head shook her head. "I've been cured."  
  
"Are you guys talking about?"  
  
Dawn asked.  
  
"Go get some food Dawnie."  
  
Willow shoowed Dawn away to the kitchen.  
  
She went unhappy that she wasn't told what they were talking about.  
  
"Came on, please Maggie."  
  
Willow stepped out of the way and the famous Maggie walked in.  
  
The door was shut and they walked into the living room.  
  
"Who changed you into a vampire its not clear in the Watchers dairies."  
  
"You've read up on?"  
  
Maggie looked at her alittle confused.  
  
She was sitting across from Willow on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah I did when I was in high school to find out about Kat's past," Pause. "She showed up in town claming to bw the long lost daughter of Giles. It was a cover for who she really was."  
  
Maggie nodded. "A watcher." she meant Giles.  
  
"Willow, I'm sorry I wish I could tell who changed me but I can't. Its forbidden," She paused. "I mean I made promise to myself that I don't want to remeber the night...its to horriable and painful."  
  
Willow nodded. "I understand....I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Maggie removed coat and put it over the arm of the arm chair. She had a long chain necklace with a charm on it that Willow could not make out clearly. It looked like some kind of crystal or a silver butterfly. The necklace was silver.  
  
She had on a long sleve black shirt that had no turtalneck.  
  
"Willow," Maggie began to speak fast. "I came to see you because I need your help." She was standing.  
  
Suddenly she fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, no Maggie!" Willow cried.  
  
Did she faint? Willow thought as she knelt before her.  
  
She turned Maggie so she was on her back so Willow could see what exactly was wrong with her.  
  
Nothing...no marks of any kind that Willow could see. Or brusies.....  
  
Buffy came running into the room.  
  
"Is everything allright Willow?" she asked.  
  
Willow turned to her from where she was kneeling next to Maggie. "Yeah, everythings ok Maggie just fainted I think."  
  
She turned back to Kat's sister.  
  
"Willow, what are you talking about thats Kate."  
  
Buffy walked over.  
  
Then realized it wasnt Kate. She didnt have a necklace with a charm like that one.  
  
"It is her sister..." Buffy said kinda disapointed that it wasnt Kate.  
  
Hmm was there something she was hiding?  
  
"Do you know whats wrong with her?"  
  
"No," Willow shock her head. "Not yet."  
  
Maggie awoke sometime later to see Willow staring down at her. She had a wash cloth on her forhead. Also she was laying on the sofa.  
  
"I'm glade your ok." Willow gave her a smile. "I was litttle worried."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"2 hours or maybe 3."  
  
Dawn brought in some tea for her.  
  
"Here you go, Maggie."  
  
Dawn set the tea down in front of her on the coffee table.  
  
"Thank you, Dawn."  
  
"You DO look alot like Kate I expet you to call me Dawnie."  
  
Maggie took the tea and a sip of it. Then made a face.  
  
"Eww...little to sweet but I can dill with it."  
  
"Oh, sorry Kate would like her tea sweet, very sweet.." Dawn aplojized to her. "Sometimes."  
  
"Dawn, its ok I'm not mad."  
  
Maggie sipped her tea.  
  
"What happend to you? it looked like you passed out."  
  
Willow said.  
  
"Something is wrong with me. I have a problem."  
  
There was a long pause before Maggie contused.  
  
"I want to bite people I love--as far as I know that isnt suppost to happen when a vampire has her or his soul back."  
  
"Oh." Willow said quick.  
  
"I pass out from pain in my head...I think I am dying,  
  
Willow."  
  
Now Willow understood to why she had said when she walked in your the only person who can help me. No one else can. It was in a dream Willow had the night before.  
  
And soon she would realize that Tara would have to help her. She would have to safe her best friend's sister's life.  
  
A vampire's life.  
  
Maggie sipped her tea and looked normal.  
  
Not sick or anything wrong with her. Just a vampire with a soul, Willow thought. a vampire with something I dont know what to call and how no clue to help her-yet.  
  
Buffy had gone out to patral. And Dawn was upstaris working on her homework.  
  
The phone began to ring in the kitchen.  
  
"You stay there and relax. I'm going to go see whos' on the phone." Willow told her quick and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" she picked up the phone.  
  
"Is Maggie Hart there?"  
  
"She's avable at the moment."  
  
Willow didnt trust this guy by his voice.  
  
"Allright tell her, Joe called." Click.  
  
Ok that was rude, Willow thought. I've never been hung up on before! rude, rude...rude!  
  
Willow hung up the phone and turned around to see Maggie standing up against the doorframe of the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that, Willow?"  
  
"A guy he said his name was Joe."  
  
Maggie went silent.  
  
Uh oh, Willow thought. this isnt good.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Maggie spoke quickly.  
  
She walked to the fringe and opened it.  
  
"Ok...there's no blood I need to go out and get some."  
  
She looked at Willow.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot that you needed some  
  
sorry." She gave her a smile.  
  
Maggie walked back into the living room and came back into the kitchen with her coat.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit."  
  
She opened the door and left.  
  
It quickly shut behind her. She was little mad at say the lest.  
  
"It wont be good if she runs into Spike..."  
  
Willow spoke out lound to herself. "He will wanna chech up so to speak."  
  
An hour later....  
  
Maggie was walking home throw the graveyard.  
  
"Oh, god this is just so great I am starving and no damn place is open to get blood from!"  
  
Just then someone ran into her.  
  
"Hey watch where your going..."  
  
She looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Hey you watch-" The blond guy stopped speaking.  
  
"Do you have a problem or something?"  
  
She was more pissed off then she was when she had left the Slayer's house cause Willow had gotten her alittle mad from not getting a bag or two of blood for her.  
  
"You look good, love." he looked at her all of her.  
  
Then before she could say something or slap him he placed his hands on her face and kissed her! He had stepped closer to her.  
  
She snarled and pushed him quickly away.  
  
"Look I don't know you and I really am not who you think i am...I am not your love!" she yelled her game face showing.  
  
"You've changed Kate."  
  
"Ok...look I'm not Kate I'm Maggie!" Pause. "I'd really like to find a desent bag of blood before i bite someone's head off!"  
  
Her normal face returned.  
  
And she almost lost her balance.  
  
Spike quickly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She stood back up and moved little away from him.  
  
"I can give you some."  
  
He turned to head to where his crypt was.  
  
"You have blood?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I don't trust you just so you know..."  
  
She followed him to the crypt. 


	2. blood and brandy never mix well.

Chapter one  
  
"Thank you, Spike." she took the bag of blood he was handing to her.  
  
It was her second. She was sitting and they were talking about things. If she wasnt careful she was gonna be one drunk vampire.  
  
Spike took another sip of the Brandy from the small silver container it was in and handed it to her.  
  
"No, I can't have anymore..."  
  
She looked silly talking and with blood on her lips.  
  
She was haft done with the bag of blood.  
  
"Did my sister ever mechion me?"  
  
"No," Spike thought for a sec then looked back at her. "No, not really...I really don't think she liked to talk much about her past."  
  
"Yeah," Maggie nodded looking suddenly down at the floor.  
  
"I can see your the same way, pet."  
  
"Spike, shut up!" She suddenly snapped at him mad. "Give me that bottle."  
  
She grabbed it from him and took a long swig.  
  
Then before she realized it she was following him down the steps where the bedroom area was, giggling.  
  
She was defently had wayyy to much to drink if she had agreed for a tour of his crypt.  
  
~Bees' are buzzin' in their honey cata comb  
  
All the nose seems to call my head a home  
  
Can't escape the scratin', my blood makes a noise  
  
It's hard not to play when there are so many toys, so many toys  
  
Under the water  
  
The total is more then the sun  
  
Under the water  
  
I hear who I'll become  
  
There's a hole inside my head where all the thoughts break out  
  
Sometimes my flesh is filled with forgetfulness and doubt  
  
It's easy to feel separate, no control of the reigns  
  
Innocence ain't lost, it just needs to be maintained, it needs to be maintained  
  
Beside me are strange fish, moody and dark  
  
A tapestry of intention that maintains the spark  
  
And there's a tiny light, a flicker within  
  
Forgiveness is the needle that knows how to mend, it knows how to mend  
  
Under the water  
  
The tomal is more then the sun  
  
Under the water  
  
I hear who I'll become  
  
There was giggling...then a thud. Someone had fallen onto the bed?  
  
"Spike..." Maggie cried before falling back onto the bed in fists of laughter.  
  
"And then there was this other time..."  
  
Spike was saying about something while looking at her.  
  
He was on the bed as well.  
  
I've decided to hear who we will become  
  
Wanna lay in the water; go down to where I am from  
  
Outer space is just a puzzle of stars  
  
Music, the mechanics of the human heart  
  
A past that stirs, a shawdow that casts  
  
An insutiable thirst drains a martin glass  
  
There's no glass sacred, no honest reflection  
  
Our sences made senceless by lack of direction  
  
Monks are great with their fists uncurled  
  
But they live in a cave, they know nothin' of the world  
  
I wanna live brave, I wanna love without fear  
  
But its hard to navigate when I can't even hear  
  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo  
  
Bees are buzzin' in their honey catacomb  
  
All the nosie seems calling my head home  
  
Can't escape the scratchin', my blood makes a noise  
  
It's hard to not to play when there are so many toys, there's so many toys  
  
Under the water  
  
The total is more then the sun  
  
Under the water  
  
I hear who I'll become  
  
It began to rain hard outside.  
  
They didnt see it but they heard it.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell...it'll will be a gloomy day tommorow!" Spike complanted sitting up.  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
Maggie sat up to and looked at him.  
  
She wasnt giggling anymore and was calm like.  
  
Silents. then...  
  
"Spike," He looked at her. "Kiss me...I know you want to."  
  
Their lips met and they kissed passionately.  
  
Arms were next wrapped around each others bodys. Then they fall back again onto the bed.  
  
Under the water  
  
My flesh is filled with stars  
  
Under the water  
  
I hear who we really are  
  
Under the water  
  
I lay my burdens down, down, down  
  
Under the water  
  
All resistance drowns  
  
Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
  
Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
  
Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
  
Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
  
Come on, come down, down, down under, go  
  
Go down on and go down under  
  
Under the water  
  
I hear who I'll become  
  
Under the water  
  
I lay my problems down  
  
Under the water  
  
All my resistance drowned~  
  
The next morning.  
  
Maggie woke up with a headache.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Shit, Spike..." She noticed that her clothes and his were thrown around the bedroom area.  
  
It was not in her plan to get drunk the night before and slept with the vampire who had loved her sister or it was the other way around...  
  
Spike woke up and looked at her.  
  
"You didnt have fun last night, pet?"  
  
She got up out of the bed and really wasnt listening to what she was saying.  
  
The pain was so bad in her head.  
  
She lend up against the wall she had walked over to then sat down.  
  
"No, I am just pissed off my head hurts really bad."  
  
"Sure, pet." he said.  
  
"Spike..." she suddenly felt worse.  
  
He went to help her. He held her hair out of her face.  
  
The hole day she stayed there.  
  
She rested on the bed.  
  
"So what exactly is wrong with you?"  
  
Spike asked from where he sat. He light up the cigarette.  
  
"I dont know what its called...I just know I've been getting really bad headaches, sometimes throw up like you saw earlyer and -(she skipped over that part.)I think I am dying basically." She didnt look at him.  
  
"So you thought Buffy could help you and thats why you came to Sunnydale?"  
  
She so could have gotten up and buched him. She hated getting this crap from people. Hell she was probably like that from being a vampire...hell any tip of crap from people.  
  
"No." She sat up and looked at him. "I need a change from London so I decided to come here."  
  
"You live in London?" he was surprised.  
  
"Yes, I do." She sat more up and held the pillow close to her.  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Rain rain...go away came again some other day."  
  
she said sing-song like.  
  
Oviously she could still tell it was raining.  
  
"Your cute when your like that, Mag."  
  
Ok a reminder of how Dru was at times?  
  
She was looking off like there was some thing there no one else knew but her was there away from her.  
  
He got up and walked to her.  
  
She turned around to see him. Her back had been to him.  
  
He placed his hands under her chin and brought her to him. They kissed.  
  
Maggie shut the back door quickly to the Summer's Kitchen.  
  
Willow had just walked in.  
  
"Buffy isnt home is she?"  
  
Ok she was not how she was when she left the night before.  
  
"No." Willow answered. "She went out."  
  
Maggie signed as she lend up against the door.  
  
"She wasnt worried I didnt came back here last night was she?"  
  
"No, she knows you've been around a long time and can take care of yourself- well. But Dawn was little concerned."  
  
Dawn must have not figured out yet that the dark red head was a vampire Not human.  
  
There was silents until Willow spoke again.  
  
"What has you so jumpy and worried?"  
  
"I-" Maggie wasn't sure what to say. "I'm little jumpy cause of what happened last night and what I woke up to this morning."  
  
Why am I wanting to tell her almost everything thing, Maggie thought. I hardly know her well.  
  
"Did you do something bad? get sick this morning?"  
  
Maggie didnt say anything.  
  
She didn't want to answer right then.  
  
Quickly she took off her coat as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Can I barrow a shirt? I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Sure," Willow called back after her.  
  
I should call Angel and ask him if he has heard of anything like this. She thought as she sat down at the kitchen table. Or ask Spike if he knows of anything like this to happen to a vampire.  
  
Maggie walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She was in a bathrobe. She had brought. It was a medium green.  
  
She turned the shower on. Warm water close to hot.  
  
She removed the bathrobe and it fell to the floor as she stepped in.  
  
The close to hot water washed over her face.  
  
She couldn't believe she had slept with Spike. The same vampire who her sister had loved or had loved and who loved her.  
  
I dont think I even wanna remeber, she told herself. right now about something stuiped I did. While I was drunk or hell close to drunk.  
  
~Check your weapons at your door,  
  
you dont live here anymore.  
  
For a heart can not repent when it doesnt  
  
know its spent its lifetime  
  
Beating itself to death  
  
There you are still as stone, streching skin over bone  
  
Well they stay I've lost my will but I'm standing still  
  
In a world that swallows cowords for the crime of killing time  
  
Maggie layed on Willow's bed with out shutting her eyes. She was resting and remember things she hadn't thought about in awhile.  
  
I'll be checking out scenery from as I can be.  
  
Come let faith be your garden always, changing always still  
  
still breathing  
  
Willow looked throw the books in the Magic Shop. She hadn't found anything yet to say why or how Maggie had gotten sick and what the cure was for it.  
  
She was on the third or fourth book.  
  
"Stil have found nothing..." she said outlound.  
  
"What are you looking for Will?"  
  
She looked up to see Xander holding to cups of coffee. She had asked him to come help her but she hadnt said what the reason was over the phone. He sat down across from her.  
  
"Thanks, Xan." She took the cup he was offering her. "I'm trying to find out what exacting is wrong with Maggie."  
  
He didn't know the famous twin sister was in town.  
  
"Maggie? I thought Kate hadn't heard from her in ages."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Willow stopped before she contused. "She might be dying, Xander. She showed up at Buffy's last night asking for my help."  
  
Xander didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"Wow..she's in town. Does she look exactly like Kate? Have her hair, eyes same body?"  
  
Yeah I think so but Kat's a cutie. Willow thought. damn where did that come Rosenberg?  
  
Willow wouldnt get answer for that until later.  
  
"No, Xander she has brown eyes and brown hair." Silents. She was little mad. "A course she looks exactly like Kat their idental twins!" Willow took a sip of the coffee. "She just has no bangs or kids that I know of."  
  
Her voice was back to normal. No longer angry.  
  
If Anya saw her she would so think she was Kat from the past, Willow thought. before Kat had kids and an education.  
  
"Does Anya know that Kat has a sister that just happens to look like her?" Willow suddenly asked.  
  
Ayna and Kat had a past that was only little known about. No everyone knew that an immortal witch and a vengeance demon had been friends or even lovers. Now they were still friends just as good as they had been in the old days. Dawn just knew that they were friends nothing less nothing more and it will stay that way, Willow thought. Dawnie's image of Kat might not be the same again if she knew more. Kat wasnt exactly the same person back then as she is now...  
  
"No, I don't think so." Xander answered.  
  
There you are in my mind, pale from living under ground  
  
Divided and divided until no one can be found  
  
Nothing left to break down  
  
"What should I know?"  
  
They turned to see Anya standing near the door. She had just walked in and looked little worried. She must have over heard what Xander had said. uh oh...Willow thought. this is defently bad timing.  
  
Come let faith be your garden always, changing always still  
  
check your weapons at your door, you don't live here anymore  
  
Well they say I've lost my will but I'm just standing still  
  
In a world that swollows cowards for crime of killing time  
  
I'm still breathing  
  
I'm still breathing  
  
What would they tell her? Oh, yeah your friend for so many years has a sister and she just forgot to tell ya cause she looks exactly like her? No, thats bad. Willow thought. no a good one to tell. maybe the truth? 


End file.
